


Boredom Cured

by tiniper



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Other: See Story Notes, She Does Like Nino, She Is Playing Hard To Get, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 00:46:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16713301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiniper/pseuds/tiniper
Summary: Nino is horribly bored. Nobody can stand it. Thankfully there is a new girl at work that has catches Nino's eye. She fun to tease and cute and Nino isn't bored anymore at all.She likes to play hard to get.He likes to chase and tease.





	Boredom Cured

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old story of mine from like a decade ago. I'm currently working on dragging all my old stories out of the deep internet and into more easily accessible places. 
> 
> Enjoy and forgive this for what it is.
> 
> WARNING (Because i'm not looking to traumatize anyone):
> 
> Maya might be read as disinterested or harassed. I see that and and in real life if someone acts disinterested they probably are and that should be respected. I wrote this during a time when I wanted someone to pursue me in spite of any 'leave me alone' signals I presented to them. I was shy and wanted someone like this Nino to see that and go for me anyway. 
> 
> This Maya, if it helps, likes Nino and the teasing.

For weeks now Nino had been bored. Bored out of his mind crazy. And it was affecting Arashi. He and Jun had gotten in to too many fights and arguments to name, and because neither of them wanted to give in the only thing that ended one argument would be the start of a new one. Aiba had gotten past the point of trying to cheer up Nino and was now avoiding him in order to prevent further problems and that was stressful for all the guys. Poor Ohno had never been so groped and assaulted in his life and it was beginning to make him panic and for Ohno to be panicking after so many years... obviously the situation was bad. And Sho was so busy running around trying to do damage control for him that he barely had time to think properly anymore. These were the products of one Nino’s boredom. 

 

Sitting in the Arashi greenroom, alone, Nino pouted and glared at nothing in particular. He was still steaming about the latest fight with Jun. He ignored the door as it opened and closed behind him, thinking that Aiba was trying to sneak in to retrieve something. “Stupid Jun-chan,” he muttered, hoping Aiba would pass the message along. “Jun-chan your girlfriend?” an unfamiliar girl’s voice asked. He whipped around on the couch so he could see her. He felt a little relieved, he could see her employ badge, and knew she’d signed a privacy contract. “I don’t have a girlfriend,” he said with a bit of an edge. She nodded as she continued to tidy up the room. “You’re boyfriend then?” she suggested. He was speechless for a moment as she started to toss empty cans in the recycling bin. “No! I don’t have a boyfriend either,” He flipped back around and went back to internally complaining about Jun and anything thing else that flitting across his mind to be mad about. Soon though he settled on simply wondering about the girl.

 

It was odd for a girl to work at Johnny’s. A young one too, he couldn’t remember the last new female employee under 35. She must have gone through a lot of screening to even land a job doing cleaning, especially in such private areas as greenrooms. It really, really, really, annoyed him that she hadn't even seemed to care that he was single. He glanced back over his shoulder at her. A pretty girl at that, he moped. Feminine and pretty even in work clothes and her hair pulled back. His type, if she had different clothes on that is. She didn’t seem really all that interested in him. She hadn’t even stopped doing her job since she walked in. Her voice didn’t carry any strong opinion of him either. Not affected by him. It was nice and bothersome at the same time. He had, after all spent several minutes of his precious time thinking about her.

 

He heard her turn the doorknob and quickly whipped back around. “Hey!” he called to her before the door shut all the way. She turned back to him. Yeah, she was pretty alright. “Tell me your name,” he said it more demandingly than he’d really meant to but, he figured, what did it matter to him. Her brows lifted slightly and a small mocking smile appeared. “Maya,” she said closing the door and leaving him completely. “Maya,” he repeated and committed it to memory. She was interesting. Uninterested… he thought slowly as he repositioned himself more comfortably. He could have a lot of fun with that. With her. 

 

He made it a special point to seek her out just to say hello. He would also try and assist her with carrying things and reaching for things. He always made a point of standing a little to close just so he could enjoys watch her make small steps backwards that he wasn’t supposed to notice but did. He flirted with her unabashedly, constantly, with friends and coworkers around, or when they were alone. He wanted her to be interested in him and slowly she was showing the signs. Nino figured at the very least she was curious about him now. He’d even made her blush a few times, which was saying something because Maya made a distinct effort not to do so and turn his flirtations into something less embarrassing and into something more professional. Nino was persistent and wasn’t bothering to keep his intentions a secret. He knew she’d come around sooner or later. 

 

He’d managed to get her contact information. “Maya-chan…” he followed her through the halls. It was a normal occurrence. “Maya-chan, give me your phone number, okay?” he said, he said more than asked really. She paused in her steps and looked at him critically. “What for?” she asked, and eyed his phone which was already open and awaiting new information. “Because I want to be able to call you or email you,” he said, he left off the duh that was now just hanging in the air. He smiled at her. It was cruel, she determined, and she was weak. She rolled her eyes halfheartedly and gave him the information he was seeking. Maya didn’t see any harm in giving him that much. 

 

He’d somehow convinced her that she needed a ride home. It was rainy and Maya usually took the train but Nino had stopped her before in Arashi’s greenroom as she did her rounds. With everyone there he told he’d be waiting at the back exit for her when she got off work and if she wasn’t there within 20 minutes he’d leave without her. He didn’t even look up from his phone. The rest of Arashi saw her make a frustrated and violent, yet somehow adorable, motion at the back of his head from the door way. Arashi could see what Nino liked about her. Lovely but rather spunky, perfect for him. 

 

He didn’t know if she’d show up, he had a feeling she would though. However just to be safe, he’d sent her a follow up message saying that if she wasn’t there on time, tomorrow he’d kiss her right in front of everyone as punishment. He figured at least she’d show up to tell him off for being bossy or whatever but no, she made him wait 10 extra minutes just to spite him. “Thought you’d leave without me,” she said with a small teasing smile which turned a little more devilish because he pouted dramatically all the way to the car. In the car though as they drove to fast for her to escape he smiled at her deceptively, “So are you excited?” he asked. She looked at him confused but still a little smug for making him wait for her “What?” “The kiss,” he shrugged, and then smirked as he saw any smugness disappear from her features. As he let her out of the car in front of her apartment he rolled down the window and called out to her, “Wear that pretty pink lipstick for me, Maya-chan!” he laughed lightly as he watched her refuse to look back as she pulled at her long hair in frustration. 

 

He did kiss her the next day. It took him a while to find her though. She’d hidden well, but Nino was up for the challenge. He figured that the longer the chase went on the more he would enjoy her punishment. He found her finally, and in the most interesting and public place of all. In the cafeteria. She was facing away from him, towards the doors that most people used, he smiled, she was watching for him. Nino liked to know that she was thinking so much of him. He walked forward, confident she would not see him coming. Most of the people in the room didn’t pay him any attention. As he approached he thought about her, and kissing her, and how cute her expression would be when he’d done it. “Maya-chan,” he whispered, right into her ear. She turned surprised towards him. His intention was to kiss her cheek, to surprise her in a more mild form of what she’d be expecting. Her lips, though, were the exact pink he’d requested and in noticing this he leaned the few remaining inches and kissed them lightly. 

••••••••••

He began take her on what could only be described at dates. Without all the expected perks of dating. He wasn’t allowed to do anything other than hold her hands and that was only when she forgot her gloves which was increasingly often. She would even have them walk under different umbrellas. That is until she started to forget that possession of hers too. She however, never forgot that pretty pink lipstick he liked so much on her or that he took that kiss from her, and was bound and determined not to let him have another. “No, Ninomiya-san,” she would say every time he tried. She didn’t even fall for the whisper in the ear trick that had worked so well last time.

 

“Say Nino,” Nino said like he was speaking to a defiant child. “No,” she refused in the manner of a defiant child. “Ni-no,” he pressed. “N-O,” she refused. “Last chance, say Nino,” “No, I’ll call you Ninomiya-kun,” she compromised. “That’s no good, what are you going to call me when we’re married, you’ll be Ninomiya too,” he frowned. “What are you talking about? We aren’t getting married… Nino-san?” she compromised again saying it in a way designed to please his ego. “Cute, but nope, you had your last chance at Nino, I want you to use my given name now,” He said smiling. He watched her mouth drop and close a few times, “Isn’t that a bit of a leap, Ninomiya-san to that?” “Kazunari or Kazu, you can decide but the next thing I want out to hear out of that pretty mouth of yours is my name,” he said. She pouted and she refused to look at him. “Kazunari-kun, is definitely S-type,” she sighed. He laughed. “You like it, that makes Maya-chan M-type. We are perfect for each other,” he said.

 

Slowly she came around. She called him herself for the first time 5 days ago. Even though it was only 15 seconds to confirm a ride that he’d already promised her for the following day, he knew she just wanted to talk to him after not having seen him all day. 4 days ago she’d even slipped him a sandwich as he was on the run to an interview and didn’t have time to eat, and while she said that it was her leftovers it had mayonnaise and she hated mayonnaise, he knew she’d brought it specifically for him. 3 days ago, while they walked under his umbrella, she linked her arm through his. 2 days ago, on his birthday, waited on his doorstep until he got home from having to work to give him his present and tentatively hug him. A hug, which, while a difficult thing to outdo, was better than the wrapped gift. Yesterday, she stood in front of him for several seconds not speaking, with a pout on her lips and a bit of jealously in her eyes and told him point blank, “Kazunari-kun is not allowed to date,” before she turned and left the room. That left him confused for quite a while considering he wasn’t dating anybody. Except her, and if you asked her it wasn’t even dating, because she said so. He wondered about that for quite awhile before he saw the latest tabloid magazine saying that he and Ohno had confirmed their ‘true relationship’ to a inside source that has reported to them on Maya’s supply cart. He rolled his eyes and sighed, she was seriously getting jealous. Jealous… he thought with a smile, even if it was of Oh-chan. 

 

A couple of hours later he met her at the usual spot to take her home, he saw the magazine poking out of her bag. He was highly amused to find that she still looked a little jealous and he was also more than a little annoyed that she thought he’d be dating anybody but her after all the worthwhile effort he’d put into her. Nino let her be jealous all the way to her house. When the got there he casually leaned down and grabbed the magazine from her bag before she could get to it and dropped it cover-up in her lap and pointed the picture of him and Ohno. “Do you have a thing about me and other members of Arashi? First Jun-chan, now Oh-chan…?” he asked. She tried to look annoyed at him for grabbing her things but couldn’t deny his logic. It was the second time after all. “You do treat them like girlfriends,” she smiled, feeling silly for her uncharacteristic behavior that day. 

 

He got out and walked her to her door. He took her bag from her and sat it down propped against the front door. “You’re the only girlfriend I want, okay?” he said leaning against the wall and looked at her. Honestly. Seriously. He gave her a moment to absorb the bluntness of his words. He’d said such things before but always a bit teasingly. Several moments passed. Too many for him not to feel it as rejection. “Say something Maya-chan,” he demanded, a little coldly. “I’m sorry,” she said. “Right,” he said looking past her now. “No, no, you misunderstand,” she said, eyes wide and worried. “Kiss me then,” he said, not wanting to hear excuses. He was never good at losing and this felt like a big loss. There was only a moment of hesitation where she stepped forward and her warm breath touched his mouth before she kissed him. There was only a moment of contact before he traded places with her and finally kissed her the way he’d continually promised he would. 

••••••••••

“Maya-chan,” he held her hand firmly. “Why in god’s name, right after I confess to you, would you start off saying the words, ‘I’m sorry,’?” he had just recalled the exact sequence of events leading up to their kissing. “Hmm?” she leaned closer against him. Something he liked. A lot. “Right,” she started again, “Don’t let it go to your head, but my heart kind of stopped and it surprised me,” she said. He grinned to himself letting it go to his head despite her warning, “I forgive you, but I’ll want compensation for my waiting and suffering,” He said playfully.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, I promise all Nino's pursuits were wanted. Maya is just that part of me that wanted someone to like me even though I didn't really ever act like I did.


End file.
